


Last hope

by cosette_valjean_pontmercy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Modern AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosette_valjean_pontmercy/pseuds/cosette_valjean_pontmercy
Summary: Warning: child abuse, mental health issues and swearing.I don't wanna spoil but this is the way I'd like it to play out (I tried to be realistic).
Kudos: 3





	Last hope

When Jean Valjean arrived in Montfermeil, he left his car in a parking place and searched for the Thénardier bar among the panel blocks. It was Christmas Eve, everyone was in the streets. Most of them were heading to the center of Paris by metro.  
Though blending in the crowd had saved him from the police in the past, Valjean hated multitudes. He headed towards a small back street. It was dirty and badly maintained, but at least it was empty.  
Almost empty. A little shadow was hiding from the snow under a ledge. When he came closer he realized it was a girl. She wore an old hoodie, shorts and torn sneakers.  
\- Hey... – Jean tried to get her attention. The girl jumped in fright and looked at him with her blue eyes like a scared deer.  
\- I have nothing to give you! Don’t hurt me, please! – she covered herself with her hands and clenched her eyes.  
\- I don’t want to hurt you – Valjean took his yellow jacket off and handed it to the poor kid. She hesitated, unsure if this was a cruel joke, but a blow of the cold wind convinced her. She grabbed the jacket and wrapped it around her body.  
\- What’s your name? And where do you live? – the man asked. – Do you even have a… home?  
Dang it, this was stupid. The girl could be homeless.  
\- I’m Cosette. – she was a little calmer now. – And I live in the apartment above the Thénardier bar, which belongs to my… masters.  
Valjean´s eyes widened for a second, but then he nodded:  
\- If so, why are you here?  
\- They won’t let me in the house until I sell all of these – he showed him a stack of weed.  
\- Well then – he hid his anger to not scare her. – You don’t need to. Here’s your money; you can throw those things away.  
\- T… thank you, Monsieur. – Cosette put the coins in her pocket, stood up and ran down the street, as if he was afraid that the weird stranger would change his mind.  
\- Wait! I was looking for a place to eat. Could you show me where the bar is?  
-Yeah… Sure, you can come.  
The girl guided him to a loud bar, full of glaring lights. Just in front of it was a big toy shop. Cosette gazed at it for a moment. What caught her attention was a big talking doll, but she quickly turned away. She put off his jacket and handed it back to him.  
\- Thank you for this… it was warm… but…  
\- You can keep it – Valjean nodded at her.  
\- But they’ll scold me.  
\- Where were you?! – a fat, tall woman with an apron stormed out of the bar and yelled at Cosette. – Did you sell the weed? Where’s the money?  
\- H… here, Madame. – the child, looking at her feet and shaking, handed her the bunch of money.  
\- And who is this old man? – Mme. Thénardier looked suspiciously at Valjean’s yellow jacket, cheap jeans and worn-off sneakers.  
\- A customer, he wants to eat here – Cosette turned around, willing to leave as soon as possible – Now… I’m going to clean the kitchen.  
\- You better hurry up – the woman frowned, then turned to Valjean with a slightly friendlier expression – Come in.  
The man sat on the table in the corner, ordered some soup and bread and didn’t get his eyes off the bar. The woman he just saw and a short, skinny man in a tasteless suit, probably her husband, were selling drinks. Looking at them, Jean concluded that Mr. Thénardier was the more dangerous one. He looked cunning and Valjean could only guess what was hiding behind his annoying smile.   
“The suffering of this innocent child, in the first place”, he caught a glimpse of Cosette carrying a heavy tray with lots of food, putting it on the bar and then running back to the kitchen.  
Just then two little girls entered the bar. They were wearing warm jackets and red Christmas hats.  
\- Eponine, Azelma! Come here, sweethearts! – Mme. Thénardier greeted them with a hug. – It’s Christmas, so here’s a little treat for you!  
As they were eating the cookies and candy their mother had given them, the kids started running around the tables. After Eponine caught Azelma, they stopped near Valjean’s table, breathless and laughing.  
\- Look at that old rag! – Eponine whispered to Azelma, when they caught their breath. – He looks like a beggar! What is he doing in here?  
\- Young ladies – Valjean addressed them with a solemn expression. – Don’t judge a person by how they dress. Whatever your parents may have taught you, it’s not right.  
\- Nonsense! – Azelma giggled, pointing at Cosette, who was now carrying a big bottle of water towards the kitchen. – Look at her, for example.  
\- Yes. Cosette is a stupid and ugly brat. – Eponine added.  
\- If you don’t like her, you’ll be happy to know that I intend to take her away tomorrow – Jean Valjean held back his anger once again. These girls were not guilty, but their parents.  
\- Super! – Eponine smiled. – You´ll probably take her as a maid. Gotta tell mama right away!  
\- Before you go, have you ever thought that your parents will give you all the work that is now Cosette’s responsibility? – the man made a last attempt. He felt sorry for these inexperienced kids. He had met lots of people like the Thénardiers in prison and knew their breed.  
\- Ha! You’re crazy old man! – Azelma brushed him off, and followed her older sis towards their parents.  
After sending the kids to bed, Mr. Thénardier nodded at his wife and headed at Valjean´s table.  
\- Good evening, dear Monsieur – the barman sat on the other chair without even asking permission. – As you shared with my precious children, you have come to my humble café to take our beloved daughter Cosette away – yes, she’s not ours by blood, but by heart? Definitely.  
“Café? Seriously?”, Jean glared at the couple doing not-so-appropriate things in the corner and the two drunks throwing glasses at each other.  
\- Sir, I have the right of valid adoption. Look at this.  
He pulled a bunch of documents for adoption out of his backpack. All of them were signed by Fantine and checked by a notarial. Thénardier read them in silence, having a hard time to hide his unpleasant surprise.  
\- Yes… seems legit – he mumbled at last. Then his eyes shone like coins and a sharp grin appeared on his face. – But Fantine has lots of unpaid debts to us. Like the last seven months. Or the medicines when Cosette was ill. Monsieur…   
\- Madeleine.  
\- Note it, Mr. Madeleine, we did all we could to care for the child. But, you see, we are not wealthy. We are hardly able to feed our own kids. It was quite difficult for us, but we would do anything for our dear friend Fantine (God bless her soul). We are sympathetic people, but everyone should stay alive, so… a little reward wouldn’t be bad.  
\- How many? – Valjean hardly suppressed his yawn. His fury had faded; all he wanted now was to take Cosette the fastest way possible and stop listening to this nonsense.  
\- 20 000 euro – Thénardier looked him shamelessly.  
\- What’s your bank account?  
\- …  
Jean, not in the mood to argue, got his phone out of his pocket and sent the amount of money.  
\- Here it is. Now are you willing to give Cosette to me?  
\- Y-yes. – Thénardier seemed tired of his own show after receiving the money. – Though we will definitely miss Cosette, this is a fair deal.  
\- Ok. Thank you. – Valjean nodded, stood up and left without saying a word.  
Before going to sleep in his car, he passed by the kitchen window. Cosette was the only one left there, scrubbing the last dirty pan. When she finished, the girl ran upstairs (probably to the apartment, for sure to work even more).  
The girl pulled out a key, grabbed a broom and entered.  
Valjean walked back to his car, heavy-hearted. He took a little suitcase out of the rack. It was full of the most stylish clothes for a little girl he could find. He didn’t know anything about fashion and was deeply grateful to the shop assistants who took pity on him. He also had bought her an iphone with a pink case. Girls liked pink… right?  
He lied on the back seat, impatient for the next day.  
Jean Valjean was just closing his eyes, when it struck him: it was Christmas.  
He checked the content of the suitcase once again. No, it wasn’t enough for a present at all. With renewed energy, he jumped out of the car, carrying the case. The man rushed to the Thénardier bar and looked around – luckily, the toy shop was open. Valjean bought the doll Cosette had looked at earlier and put it into the suitcase together with a 50-euro paper which he hid in the phone case. Now content, he returned to his car. Before falling asleep, the man jotted down the address of the house he had rented and where he intended living with Cosette on a sheet of paper. The signature was:  
To Eponine and Azelma  
From the old rag

The next morning at 6 AM Cosette was the only one awake in the house. As always. Now she would prepare pancakes with Nutella for breakfast – it was Christmas, after all. Madame would find something wrong in the meal and beat her. Monsieur wouldn’t let her eat even a mouthful and she would have to settle with a slice of old bread. Eponine and Azelma would receive lots of presents and probably one of those big, expensive dolls she saw in the toy shop. Cosette would have to look away so they wouldn’t notice the tears in her eyes…  
That was what happened every time. But now it would be even more painful. The day before the girl dared to hope that the stranger she met would save her. How foolish. No, he was probably gone far away by now.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the cries of Gavroche from the other room. She rushed to calm the 2-year-old down before he woke the masters. Just as she was rooking him and singing a lullaby, the bell rang. After a long pause, it happened again, this time more hesitantly.  
\- Hey? Is there anyone awake? – a familiar voice asked.  
Cosette immediately left the little boy on the ground, giving him a bunch of crayons to keep him busy. She laughed almost hysterically while rushing to open.  
\- Monsieur! – the man from yesterday almost filled the doorframe with his shoulders, shading the girl’s fears. - You returned!  
\- Yes – he nodded with a smirk. – And by the way… merry Christmas!  
The gentleman pulled a suitcase from behind his back and handed it to her.  
\- B… but why? – she reached to grab it, but pulled her hand away with doubt.  
\- It’s yours – he tapped her on the shoulder.  
The girl’s fingers trembled as she opened the suitcase. She pulled out an orange jacket (her favorite colour!), ripped jeans, a warm sweater and a pair of boots.  
\- T-thank you – Cosette held the clothes as if she was afraid she would stain them.  
\- C’mon, try them on – the man her.  
She slowly went to the restroom, threw her own rags on the floor, washed her face and, hurrying and hesitating at the same time, put the new ones on. She looked in the mirror and felt out of place. These fancy clothes only reminded her how skinny, ugly and badly-maintained she was.  
\- You look great – the gentleman assured Cosette – But there is more.  
He laughed kindly at her amazement and unzipped the next section of the case.  
Cosette saw a big doll with a white dress. It was just the one she saw yesterday!  
\- I’ll call you Catherine – captivated by the toy, she carefully opened the box to take it out without tearing the carton even a little bit.  
The girl, pressing Catherine against her chest, took the last one of the presents. A phone!  
Her face creased when he saw the pink case. She hurried to remove it – it reminded her of her stepsisters too much.  
She guessed the device was an Iphone by the letters only because Eponine and Azelma were obsessing over the brand from ages. Of course, no one had bothered to learn Cosette how to read. She didn’t go to school. One day a social worker came to their home, but the Thénardiers lied to her that Cosette was “not very bright or sociable” and that it would be best for her to stay homeschooled. The illusion wasn’t hard to create, because the girl was equally terrified by the social worker and by her masters. If something went wrong, all the blame would fall on her.  
And so Cosette stayed illiterate.  
Now she felt terrible, browsing through the phone and not knowing what all the letters and pictures meant.  
\- Is there a problem? – the man noticed it.  
\- I-I can’t read – she looked down with shame.  
\- Oh, if that’s it, don’t worry! – he laughed. – Yesterday night I arranged your adoption. Your adoptive parents are OK with it. I’ll teach you what you wish to. I’ll let you play and buy you everything you want. We’ll have fun, but I’m afraid you’ll have to show me how. I’m not very accustomed…  
\- Don’t worry. Me too – Cosette raised her eyes a little. – Thank you so much! – she added impulsively. – But why would you do such a thing?  
\- Your mother asked me to take care of you, before she… before she passed away.  
The girl felt she was expected to cry, but tears didn’t come out. Just a strange emptiness.  
\- I… I don’t remember her. Just long golden hair, a happy laugh, a purple dress – Cosette didn’t speak to him anymore, but to herself.  
\- She was also very kind and brave and loved you deeply. So don’t grieve for her, she wouldn’t want you to.  
The little girl nodded seriously.  
Their conversation was interrupted by a hysterical scream. Oh, no! It was Madame!  
\- Gavroche! What have you done?!  
Cosette turned around. An entire wall was covered with colorful doodles. She had to notice that the little boy was suspiciously quiet the last minutes, but was too excited.  
Mme. Thénardier lifted her hand against her son, but the stranger man peered in and outstretched 2 banknotes towards her:  
\- Here’s some money for you to repaint the wall. You don´t need to punish the kid.  
\- Damn you, why are you even here?! Just take Cosette and go away faster! – the woman responded coldly, grabbing the 40 euro. – I hate this little brat Gavroche! Always brings us trouble.  
\- If you really hate him… may I adopt him too?  
Who adopted kids so casually? This man was weird in the best way possible and Cosette liked him more every second.  
\- I’m sorry, but no – Mr. Thénardier entered the room. It was so in his nature to spy on people. – He’s very naughty, but we love him despite all. Isn’t that so, dear?  
\- Oh, yes… yes. We need him – Mme. was as red as a tomato.  
Cosette remembered that they once discussed some kind of child support. She couldn’t recall it, but probably this was their motivation to keep Gavroche. As for him, he was now very busy building a lego house and didn’t pay attention to the conversation.  
\- And if I give you 100 000? – the man didn’t give up.  
\- No – Mr. Thénardier shook his head. – And note it, Monsieur, that soon my daughters will wake up and we’ll celebrate Christmas. No offense…  
The man interrupted him with an unhappy sigh.  
\- I’m sorry, it’s my mistake. Come, Cosette – he nodded at the girl who was so eager to leave that she unconsciously had backed towards the door while carefully listening to the conversation. – As for the two of you, goodbye and thank you for the child.  
\- Goodbye.  
The good gentleman took her hand and they walked out of the home, stopping for a moment to put a note into Eponine’s school backpack (Cosette couldn’t guess what it was, and genuinely didn´t care). As she closed the door, she hoped it would be for the last time.  
She walked downstairs as in a dream, wavering at nearly every stair. No, it couldn’t be happening. All her life she had been locked inside that bar, treated like someone – no, something – with zero to subzero value. Everything she remembered was suffering, except of the memories of her mother which she treasured deep inside her heart, but with time they eventually faded, like a chalk drawing on the street.  
She was left all alone.  
And so it would be, forever. Her brain couldn’t quite process what was happening. She shut her eyes closed, holding onto Catherine, the only proof, even slight, that what had happened was real.  
\- Hey… it’s alright – the man’s reassuring voice sounded distant, even though he placed his huge hand on Cosette’s shoulder cautiously, as if he was afraid he’d break her. – You’ll never come to this place again, and no one will ever abuse you. It’s splendid for such a young child to have endured this. Really.  
If it was someone else, she would have darted away in fear. But this man made her feel… at home. She trusted him, and – surprisingly – already was attached to him.  
So she grabbed his hand as he took her to his car. He opened the door, offering her the front seat “because you’re already a big girl”. But she refused, curling up at the back seat instead. Cosette was thankful that the man was too busy being careful on the frozen road. At last she could sob noiselessly with face pressed against her new jacket. Was she sad, happy, overwhelmed or exhausted? She couldn’t say.  
After all, no one had ever assumed that she had feelings.  
Until now, her sobs calmed down and turned into ragged breaths.  
Until now.

Eponine skipped school today.  
She would be more than happy for it a year ago, but things had changed since then.  
Her father had sold the car, so she had to walk all the way to the place where she was supposed to keep guard and text him if she saw policemen.  
She didn’t know what deals he was doing. Probably vending the dark green leaves. Or selling something to pay a debt. Or asking some benefactor for money. Or meeting one of those shady guys he called “allies”. They never told her or Azelma such things and the girls felt undignified. But papa was doing his best to feed them and pay all his debts… right?  
Her fingers got cold around the phone, when her dad appeared out of a backstreet.  
\- Here you are – he nodded without even looking at her. – You can go home.  
\- But… what’s that bruise on your face? – Eponine gave a start.  
\- Not your job. Now go away, I have some other business.  
\- You never tell me anything! – she knew making her father angry was quite a risk, but her pride couldn’t bear this again. – Why do you have to hide? Is there something… dirty? Y’know, criminal stuff.  
All of a sudden, he turned away and gave her such a strong blow on the cheek that she almost lost her balance.  
With a surprised cry, she held onto her face, darting away from her father. There was something hot and wet on her skin and it felt sore as hell.  
\- Never call me a criminal, you little whore! Ever again – he grabbed her by the collar which got the air out of her lungs. His breath smelled of alcohol.  
Eponine grew truly scared. She desperately tried to escape, but the man suddenly loosened his grip. Without saying a word, he shrugged and disappeared behind the corner.  
The girl was so bewildered that she almost fell down on the muddy ground, trying to contemplate what was going on.  
This was not the first time he hit her, Azelma or Gavroche. After that Cosette was taken away last year, they were short on money. Mama was at the bar all the time, taking papa’s shift as he was trying to make money in other ways.  
So the only ones to do all the household work were her and Azelma. This and the dubious tasks their father gave them took all their time.  
Eponine had so many friends before, she remembered, leaning her head against a nearby wall. All her class loved her for her bubbly, witty personality and she adored being in the spotlight – but they left her when things got rough. She also did good at school (when she wanted it, which was rarely), but now she had to repeat the 3rd grade. And all the pretty things she had… her parents sold them to pay their debts.  
She thought of Azelma, the way she shivered in fear when their father was around and hid in the shadows so that no one noticed her. As for Gavroche, he was too young to understand, but the house was full of his fearful screams all day. Both their parents were very short on patience.  
Things had changed since last year, but it was that way now. They had to adjust, no matter if they liked it or not. The girl fiercely clutched her eyes, trying not to let the tears roll down her cheeks. But she was ten, alone and scared, so she couldn’t help but weep silently for several minutes, the tears making her bruise sting. It was very late, and in this little street, at this God-forgotten Parisian suburb, there were no passers-by.  
Sighing, Eponine wiped the blood and tears of her face and got up. It was starting to get dark and she had to eat, be it bread and frankfurters. And what would she do in the streets? Cal child support? Her father had made it clear that whatever she and her siblings did, wherever they ran, he would find them. The rest he had left to their imagination. Eponine couldn’t decide if this made it better or worse.  
The girl made several steps in the direction of her home, but a last strike of curiosity made her peer behind the corner her father had appeared from.  
It was a small deaf street and surprisingly there was no snow there.  
But there was something red on the sidewalk.  
It suspiciously resembled blood.

She came home, carrying a ten euro banknote she was able to fetch from a passerby´s pocket. If her dad had taught her something, it was steeling. She was smart and rather good at it, and it pleased her parents – so she had done it oftentimes for a good 4-5 months.  
\- Good girl – her father opened the door, took the money from her and shove it inside his pocket. Pretending that nothing had happened. This insolence was his special talent, the girl thought bitterly.  
\- Now go and clean the corridor – her mother peeked from the other room, preparing to go to back to the bar and handing her a slice of bread. – You can wake Azelma to help you.  
\- Gotta do it on my own – the girl mumbled. Her sister was younger than her and needed sleep.  
Her mouth full, Eponine grabbed a mop, a rag and a bottle of detergent and mechanically started rubbing and sweeping, no one paying her any attention. As it was winter, there was a lot of mug and melted snow to clean, so she worked half an hour after everyone else was sleeping. Luckily, she still had her warm red sweater to keep her warm in the freezing night, as her parents hadn’t paid the calefaction.   
The monotonous routine work helped her escape her desperate thoughts of violence and escape. The blood she had seen on the street, however, she couldn’t chase away from her mind.  
The only dirty place left was under a small closet. She would be free soon!  
The girl removed it with small dificulty. The spot wasn’t cleaned for a very long time. She sweeped it quickly, but when she looked closer, she noticed a piece of dirty old paper in the corner.  
Eponine couldn’t escape her curiosity. He unpledged it and read:  
Rue del Homme Armé №18, floor 3. Come here with your brother if you change your mind.  
To Eponine and Azelma  
From the old rag  
All of a sudden, the memories she was trying to numb for so long came back to her.  
How Cosette was taken away to a better future, while Eponine and her siblings were left there.  
That pathetic dude that took her. How Eponine found his note in her backpack and threw it away.  
And now Cosette probably had… everything. The girl needed a second to find the suitable word. Love.  
With burning envy and tears in her eyes, Eponine creased the sheet. How was that girl better than her to deserve being saved and cherished, having a good life?!  
She stared at the note fiercely, tore it into pieces and shoved them under the closet. Then she ran to her bed, thrashing all night in an unquiet sleep. Blood on the pavement… Pieces of an old note… A hit and sudden pain…  
…  
\- What does it mean we’ve lost the bar?! – Eponine heard her mother’s high scream. Almost asleep, the girl grumbled and turned to the other side. But she couldn’t mute the voices coming from the living room.  
\- That’s it; this rich fucker Baptist emailed me this morning. Just out of nowhere! – a noise of her father hitting the table made Eponine shrink instinctively.  
\- We’re not making enough money for his company – his voice jumped to a high falsetto. – We participate in dubious operations. We haven´t paid our debts to him in 4 months.  
\- What do him and all the other hypocrites know? These assholes who shit stardust! These dicks who hold their little perfect heads up in the sky and don’t see the suffering of the ones like me? Damn them, damn all of their sort!  
Eponine noticed that Azelma was now awake in the bed next to hers, clutching her pillow. Her eyes were wide with terror.  
\- Zelma… - Eponine reached and put a hand on her little sister’s shoulder. – It will be ok. Don’t be afraid.  
They sat there hugging and prepared to hear the rest of the conversation. It was slightly better, like that.  
Meanwhile, their mother was in a fury:  
\- And how are we supposed to live from now on?! No one will hire us. And the children- the damn children-  
\- Hush; we can give Gavroche for adoption. He’s of no use for us.  
\- Ah, I’ve been waiting – their mother let out a bark that was supposed to be a laugh. – This useless little brat that always causes trouble.  
\- Hold on, I’ve got an even better idea! Look… - he lowered his voice so the girls had to rush towards the door. Even so they heard little; but it was enough  
\- Children require less payment… work all day… no qualifications… will pay us well…  
Eponine never liked her annoying little brother, but in the present moment she was sure that she didn’t want to see him overwork at some factory or an even worse place.  
\- And what about the girls? – their mother asked. – I don’t want to lose them.  
There was some fondness in her voice. If nothing else, this was keeping Eponine home.  
\- Yeah, they already help me quite a lot. But… come here, what if they are awake?  
This time the girls heard just slight whispering. Eponine had no other choice than to open the door as noiselessly as she could.  
\- 3 or 4 years,… will make us good money… good job for them… - was all the girls heard.  
What was their father talking about!?  
\- This is nice. Still; what are we gonna do now? – their mother exclaimed.  
\- I need some time to think about the question – Eponine knew her father’s proud, whimsical tone. She concluded that he had no idea what to do.  
She slammed the door, bewildered and scared.  
\- What’s going to happen with us? – she dropped her head in her hand.  
\- Ponine… I think I know – Azelma’s voice was trembling. – They’ll give us some kind of job, right? And once… once I lost some weed dad wanted me to deliver. He told me that I was a dumb bitch and I wouldn’t be able to become nothing other than a whore.  
She looked at her older sister, wide – eyed with fear.  
\- I think this is the job he has for us.  
The girl had the habit to remember every insult and automatically presume it’s true. Eponine always tried to convince her not to; and now, when it was of use, she wished to unhear the truth.  
Most of Azelma’s classmates didn’t even know the word. However, some of their dad’s friends had a business in prostitution. Her and Eponine had a vague idea, because no one bothered to tell them, but what they knew made them shake.  
They were on the verge of tears, when their mother burst into the room.  
\- C’mon! Start working already! Clean your room and do the laundry, then go help your father.  
\- O-ok – Eponine and Azelma disappeared, but were unable to do any of the jobs properly – they were too consumed by what they had learned in the morning. This brought them even more hits and yelling from their parents, who took their frustration out on them.  
Eponine was called by her father to help him once again. Now she was scared as shit of being left alone with him, but there was no choice. As she was lacing her shoes, the girl caught a glimpse of a bunch of paper pieces. The note she tore apart last night!  
She hesitated for a minute, then started picking them up one by one, in disgust. That stranger and his damn charity… No, she wouldn’t be able to look at Cosette ever again… They probably hated the Thénardiers…  
Eponine ran to the kitchen, found a roll of tape and started sorting out the pieces and taping them together.  
She had just finished and shoven the note in her pocket, when her father caught her by the shoulder and hit her on the back of the head.  
\- Little asshole! What were you doing? Come here right now and help me!  
She followed him without saying a word, her fist clenched around the piece of paper in her pocket.

Azelma was staring out of the window of the metro train, her guts tied in a knot, her hands fidgeting and playing with the backpack she was hugging. She was exhausted and scared – it was 3 am. Eponine and Gavroche, who were sitting next to her, also looked at the verge of sleeping.  
It had been two weeks after they’d heard their parents’ plan. Eponine had also told her about blood she had found in a backstreet, had shown her the note from two years ago. Every day from then, the two of them pickpocketed the drunk visitors of the bar, stole little amounts of food when no one was watching, packed and unpacked an old school backpack. Every night, they snuck out in the corridor, planning to wake Gavroche up and flee. But every time, every damn time, the fear of the unknown was holding them back.  
But the neglect they were facing every day made them take the final decision.  
\- Whea aw we going? – the boy asked, irritated. For once his older sisters were slightly calmer and were able to explain him.  
\- To some stupid people – Eponine said.  
\- Why then?  
\- Well, it’s our only chance. Mama and papa… well, you know… wanna hurt us and make us work – Eponine looked if someone was listening.  
\- Okay… – the young boy nodded seriously fell asleep. – Aw we getting new mom and dad?  
\- Maybe – Azelma half-smiled.  
The boy nodded happily and fell asleep.  
\- Zelma – Eponine turned to her – Did you get everything?  
\- The phones, some clothes, 30 euro 56 cent, 4 cookies, a loaf of bread, a piece of cheese, 2 candies. All I found.  
\- Good job for such a young girl – her sister let out a fake grin, trying to hide how nervous she was.  
Azelma leaned back in her seat again, wondering if those people would accept them. After all, they had bullied Cosette all these years. What treatment could they expect?  
Better than they did from their parents, for sure. But was it really sure?

Someone rang at the door once, twice. Valjean jumped out of the bed quickly.  
Who would be there at such odd hour? The police.  
His heart pounding, he tiptoed to the door and looked through the spying hole.  
When he saw the three kids standing there, he took out a deep sigh of relief. But in the next moment he was struck by how tired, miserable, skinny and desperate they looked. The youngest boy was asleep, leaning on the oldest girl, while the other girl had dropped her big backpack on the ground.  
He quickly unlocked the door:  
\- Oh, dear! What’s happened to you? Don’t be afraid, come in – Valjean took the little boy in, put him on the couch and nodded to the girls who stood at the door, indecisive.  
\- Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you – a knot appeared in his throat despite of the faint smile he forced to his face.  
The girls looked at each other, then back at him. Their eyes were full of almost animal terror; they surely regretted even coming there.  
\- You don’t remember us, right? – the older one asked. Slowly, grimacing and sighing in hesitation, she pulled a note out of his pocket. Turning his gaze down, she pointed it at Valjean.  
It was a sheet of paper, torn apart and glued together. He could hardly read what was written, but when he did, it sent a waterfall of shock onto him.  
\- I know you hate us. – Azelma started with a voice full of unshed tears. – But please, let us stay. Just this evening.  
\- Yes – Eponine added, clenching her teeth and fists.  
\- I don’t hate you. – he stepped forward and kneeled. – How can I hate someone because they are suffering!?…  
He tried to take their hands, but they flinched away. They headed towards the stairs.  
\- I reacted weirdly because I am furious at myself. – he rubbed his brow. – For leaving you to totally incapable and cruel parents; not going to see you even once; even forgetting your faces! I knew you would be broke after Cosette was gone, I knew you had so many unpaid debts. And still… I left this piece of paper be your only unsure escape.  
They got their eyes off the ground for a moment just for him to see that there were tears there.  
\- Eponine, Azelma… and Gavroche. You have my sincere apologies for the terrible things that happened to you on my behalf. From now on, I’ll do my best to protect you from your parents. Then, if you want to leave, I’ll find you a better home.  
The girls still didn’t respond. Furiously choking back tears, Eponine nodded weakly and entered, followed by her sister.  
Every try to talk to them or comfort failed miserably – they were staring blankly, darting away with fear at every attempt for interaction. Valjean felt powerless, but did all he could – offered them his bed and t9he couch, gave them warm blankets and Cosette’s old pajamas (which Eponine refused to put on.) and made them tea and snacks. They refused to eat, preferring the little food they had taken with them.  
Luckily, he was able not to wake Cosette up – there were enough emotions without that.  
He wanted to give them his bed. But Eponine and Azelma insisted that the three of them they were well on the couch.  
\- Good night – he nodded at them, but they didn´t respond; they were just sitting there with sharpened attention, ready to flee if needed.  
Valjean smiled sadly. He knew the feeling and decided to leave them during the rest of the night. His presence was obviously causing them distress.  
He curled up in his bed, his conscience and the faces of the kids (including Cosette a year ago) barely letting him sleep. Finally, tiredness took over.

Crack… crack… crack…  
Eponine’s hearing, which had become sharp and cautious the past 2 years, caught footsteps from the other room.  
The girl uncurled from her embryonic position and jumped out of the couch. Azelma was still sleeping. She had almost passed out brief five minutes ago. Eponine decided not to wake her.  
A brown-haired girl in white pajamas was peering through the door of the other room, an empty glass in her hand. As she noticed Eponine, her jaw dropped, she rubbed her eyes and stared at her, dumbstruck.  
Eponine needed a second to realize it was Cosette.  
\- Eponine – she whispered, backing off towards the wall – Eponine… please… don’t call your parents! Are they here? Have they come for me?!  
Cosette squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped herself with her hands. She fell to the ground and curled up into a ball. Just as she did when Eponine’s parents punished her.  
\- My parents aren’t here – she lifted her hands, slightly annoyed. – Me, Azelma and Gavroche just escaped from them.  
Cosette didn’t seem to hear. Or at least the words didn’t get to her brain. She just squeezed herself tighter, whimpering something.  
Eponine had no idea how to react. Cosette acted just like the poor wretched creature she was before. Not like a rich little mademoiselle.  
\- They aren’t here – she repeated, stepping forward. – We ran away. And – goddamn it, Cosette, stop that! It scares me.  
Eponine kneeled and reached for her in indecision as the other girl trembled fiercely.  
Just then Cosette’s father appeared from the other room.  
\- What’s up? – he turned on the lights. He rushed to Cosette and gently lifted her off the ground. She squeezed him fiercely, violently sobbing in his T-shirt.  
\- A flashback… - he shook his head. – Hadn’t happened for 4 months. C’mon, sweetie, I’ve got you. Let’s go to sleep. Everything will be okay.  
\- But they’ve come for me, I feel it! They are here.  
\- Even if it’s true, I’m also here – he removed the hair fallen on her face and kissed her brow.  
\- Oh, no – Eponine whispered in terror – It’s my fault…  
The man fixated his eyes on her. He indecisively spread his free hand to hug her, but at the last moment drew back, seeing the girl’s reaction.  
\- It’s not your fault, my dear – he grinned weakly at her. – It’s mine for partly creating the circumstances for this situation. And your parents… these… these bastards! I shall try my best to stop them. For Cosette’s sake – he gently pressed his already calmer daughter against his chest – and for the sake of you three.  
The words just passed through Eponine’s ears. Fault… parents… bastards… Cosette… She just wanted to run away. But she remembered how nice her parents were to her before. Remembered the life she knew. And decided it was safer. Surer. Everything she had ever and been.  
How had she ever imagined that she could get out and be something different, better?  
\- Eponine, you’re shaking! - the man carefully put Cosette on the couch, unconsciously waking Azelma, who rubbed her eyes and stared at the scene dumbly. – Do you feel uncomfortable here? Good. I’ll find a suitable place for you and your siblings. Be it in that moment.  
\- I-I just wanna go home. – she tried to mumble, but it came out as a whine.  
\- Please – the man’s voice was full of… panic? – Everything, but not this. Your parents are bad people. They will hurt you again. Don’t do this to yourselves.  
\- But… they were so good to us before – Azelma added.  
\- We shouldn’t have escaped – Eponine cried. Then she stiffened her expression enough to wake the unhappy Gavroche up, grab her unzipped backpack and head towards the door.  
\- Yes, and now we messed up here too – Azelma, also tearing up, followed her, dragging her little brother.  
\- I won’t allow it – the man shut the door and locked it twice. – I understand your feelings; I’m bringing you to the social station just tomorrow. Nothing will happen while you’re here. I promise. Now go back to bed, please.

\- Good night, Eponine, Azelma – he paced towards Cosette’s room, followed by her.  
Almost numb after the next surprise, Eponine explained her sister what had just happed. In conclusion, she rolled onto the couch, staring at the ceiling.  
\- I wonder why didn’t they throw us away?   
\- They probably expect something of us. Probably will hurt us. I-I don’t believe it. Our parents will find us… I’m so afraid.  
\- Me too, Zelma – Eponine patted her shoulder – Me too.  
Eponine couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night, thrashing and rolling around. Her head was full of anxious and confused thoughts. The dreams she had when she fell asleep were even worse.  
“Is it able to be saved?”, she wondered as the first light of day was creeping into the room, “Is it able to have a better life, as every normal kid?”  
No answer.  
\- Guess we’ll see what happens next – she said to herself before at last falling mindlessly asleep.


End file.
